memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG Season 3 performers
This list of performers has all known actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in the third season of . A * Richard Allen as Kentor * John Anderson as Kevin Uxbridge * Joey Aresco as Brull * Rachen Assapiomonwait as (uncredited) B * Majel Barrett as ** computer voice (uncredited) ** Lwaxana Troi * Joe Bauman as ** Angosian soldier (uncredited) ** Garvey (uncredited) * Hayne Bayle as Ten Forward Crew * James G. Becker as Youngblood * Corbin Bernsen as Q2 (uncredited) * Andrew Bicknell as Wagnor * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Marc Buckland as Katik Shaw * Carl David Burks as Russell (uncredited) * Elkanah J. Burns as Temarek * LeVar Burton as ** Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge ** Hologram of Geordi LaForge (Tanuga IV murder case) ** Barclay Program 15 hologram of Geordi LaForge ** Hologram of Geordi LaForge C * Richard Cansino as Garin * Michael Cavanaugh as Robert DeSoto * Tony Cecere as wounded Rutian man (uncredited) * Michael Champion as Boratus * David Chanel as ** Angosian senator (uncredited) ** Command division officer (uncredited) * George Colucci as ** Tau Cygna V colonist (uncredited) ** Security officer (uncredited) ** Zibalian henchman (uncredited) * Charles Cooper as K'mpec * Frank Corsentino as Tog * Nicolas Coster as Anthony Haftel * Richard Cox as Kyril Finn * Carrie Crain as Ten Forward waitress (uncredited) * Nyra Crenshaw as operations division officer (uncredited) * Leonard Crofoot as Lal-Mannequin (uncredited) * James Cromwell as Nayrok * Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar D * Jane Daly as Varria * Gabriel Damon as Jeremy Aster * Mitchell Danton as command division officer (uncredited) * B.J. Davis as ** Tau Cygna V colonist (uncredited) ** Rutian police officer (uncredited) ** Operations division officer (uncredited) ** Klingon assassin (uncredited) * Teddy Davis as Transporter Tech. * John de Lancie as Q * William Denis as Ki Mendrossen * Charles Dennis as Sunad * Elizabeth Dennehy as Shelby * Juli Donald as Tayna * Michael Dorn as ** Lieutenant Worf ** Hologram of Worf * Christopher Doyle as ** Command division officer (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Richard Cox (uncredited) ** Klingon assassin (uncredited) ** Borg drone (uncredited) * Doug Drexler as command division officer (uncredited) E * Judyann Elder as * David Eum as (uncredited) F * J. Michael Flynn as Zayner * Jonathan Frakes as ** Commander William T. Riker ** Hologram of William Riker (Tanuga IV murder case) ** Barclay Program 15 hologram of William Riker ** Hologram of William Riker * John H. Francis as science division ensign * Fraser as Rutian police officer (uncredited) G * Donna Garrett as stunt double for Tricia O'Neil (uncredited) * Michele Gerren as science division officer (uncredited) * Susan Gibney as Leah Brahms * John Gillespie as security officer (uncredited) * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan * Shana Ann Golden as ** Tau Cygna V colonist (uncredited) ** Human Conference attendee (uncredited) * Benny Gong as Bre'el IV technician (uncredited) * James Greene as Barron * Scott Grimes as Eric (uncredited) * Max Grodenchik as Sovak * Harry Groener as Tam Elbrun * Castulo Guerra as Seth Mendoza H * Albert Hall as Galek Dar * Kevin Peter Hall as Leyor * Lois Hall as Mary Warren * Eben Ham as ** Klingon High Council member (uncredited) ** operations division ensign (uncredited) * John Hancock as Haden * Anne Haney as Rishon Uxbridge * Cat Hayes as science division officer (uncredited) * Gina Hecht as Manua Apgar * Jennifer Hetrick as Vash * Grainger Hines as Gosheven (uncredited) * Clay Hodges as Acamarian bodyguard * Elizabeth Hoffman as Bhavani * Conrad Hurtt as a Tau Cygna V colonist (uncredited) I * Deirdre Imershein as Joval J * Ken Jenkins as Paul Stubbs * Leif Johannesen as Angosian senator (uncredited) K * Andreas Katsulas as Tomalak * Kerrie Keane as Alexana Devos * as operations division officer (uncredited) * Kristina Kochoff as ** Lal as Andorian (uncredited) ** Andorian on Risa (uncredited) * Dan Koko as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) L * Mel Ladia as Bre'el IV technician (uncredited) * Michael Lamper as Acamarian gatherer (uncredited) * Mark La Mura as John Doe * Karen Landry as Ajur * Charley Lang as * Marc Lawrence as Volnath * Stephen Lee as Chorgan * Thelma Lee as Kahlest * Mark Lenard as Sarek * Mark Lentry as science division officer (uncredited) * Maria Leone as Ten Forward Crew * Ken Lesco as ** Rutian Ansata terrorist (uncredited) ** Science division officer (uncredited) M * Dennis Madalone as ** Rutian Ansata terrorist (uncredited) ** Zibalian henchman (uncredited) * Mark Margolis as Nel Apgar * Stephen Markle as Kova Tholl * Patrick Massett as Duras * Jeff McCarthy as Roga Danar * Mart McChesney as Sheliak * Rusty McClennon as stunt double for Michael Dorn (uncredited) * Tim McCormack as (uncredited) * Matt McCoy as Devinoni Ral * Mary McCusker as Nurse * Buck McDancer as Tau Cygna V colonist (uncredited) * Christopher McDonald as Richard Castillo * Gates McFadden as ** Doctor Beverly Crusher ** Barclay Program 15 hologram of Beverly Crusher ** Hologram of Beverly Crusher * James McIntire as Hali * John McLiam as Fento * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings (uncredited) * John Milke as Zalkonian officer (uncredited) * Johnny Miller as stunt double for Ken Jenkins (uncredited) * Joanna Miles as Perrin * Tom Morga as stunt double for Dwight Schultz (uncredited) * Robin Morselli as a Tau Cygna V colonist (uncredited) * Diane Moser as Ten Forward Crew * Betty Muramoto as Bre'el IV scientist * George Murdock as J.P. Hanson N * Craig Richard Nelson as Krag * John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart (uncredited) O * Joycelyn O'Brien as Mitena Haro * Tricia O'Neil as Rachel Garrett * Amy O'Neill as Annette (uncredited) * Frank Orsatti as Tau Cygna V colonist (uncredited) P * Nancy Parsons as Marouk * Randal Patrick as Crewman * Nehemiah Persoff as Palor Toff * Christopher Pettiet as Rutian boy * Randy Pflug as (uncredited) * Ethan Phillips as Farek * Susan Powell as Marla Aster Q * J.R. Quinonez as (uncredited) R * Steven Rankin as Patahk * Keith Rayve as command division ensign (uncredited) * Jeff Rector as Alien #2 * Jerry Rector as Alien #1 * John Rice as science division officer (uncredited) * Denise Lynne Roberts as ** Rutian Ansata terrorist (uncredited) ** Command division officer (uncredited) * Joyce Robinson as Gates (uncredited) * Joseph Michael Roth as ** Klingon High Council member (uncredited) ** Operations division officer (uncredited) * Saul Rubinek as Kivas Fajo S * Dan Sachoff as (uncredited) * Lynn Salvatori as ** Wounded Rutian woman (uncredited) ** Borg drone (uncredited) * Richard Sarstedt as command division officer (uncredited) * Reiner Schöne as Esoqq * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Nuria * Eileen Seeley as Ard'rian McKenzie * Pamela Segall as Oji * Victor Sein as Algolian musician (uncredited) * Brandi Sherwood as command division officer (deleted scene) * Dan Shor as Arridor * Lincoln Simonds as security officer (uncredited) * Marina Sirtis as ** Counselor Deanna Troi ** Goddess of Empathy (hologram) ** Hologram of Deanna Troi * Rocco Sisto as Sakkath * James Sloyan as Alidar Jarok * Peter Slutsker as Nibor * Fred G. Smith as Rutian policeman * John Snyder as Bochra * as Rutian police officer (uncredited) * Brent Spiner as ** Lieutenant Commander Data ** Nanites (possessing the body of Data) ** Barclay Program 15 hologram of Data ** Hologram of Data * John Staible as Tau Cygna V colonist (uncredited) * Patrick Stewart as ** Jean-Luc Picard ** Michael Williams (uncredited) ** Jean-Luc Picard (replica) ** Barclay Program 15 hologram of Jean-Luc Picard ** Hologram of Jean-Luc Picard ** Locutus of Borg * Carel Struycken as Homn T * Cherie Tash as Rutian Ansata terrorist (uncredited) * Mark L. Taylor as Haritath * S.A. Templeman as John Bates * Nick Testa as Rutian police officer (uncredited) * Bryan Thompson as Angosian senator (uncredited) * Scott Thomson as Goss * Patti Tippo as * Hallie Todd as Lal * Tony Todd as Kurn * Brian Tomlinson as Zalkonian officer (uncredited) * Tim Trella as (uncredited) * Raymond D. Turner as Teacher (deleted scene) U * Unknown performers as ** Two Federation outpost survivors ( ) ** Zakdorn official ( ) V * Guy Vardaman as ** Darien Wallace (uncredited) ** Klingon High Council member (uncredited) * Peter Vogt as Romulan Commander W * Julie Warner as Christy Henshaw * Wyatt Weed as Rutian police officer (uncredited) * Wil Wheaton as ** Ensign Wesley Crusher ** Barclay Program 15 hologram of Wesley Crusher ** Hologram of Wesley Crusher * Lisa Wilcox as Yuta * Sandra Wild as Q's fantasy woman (uncredited) * Brian J. Williams as stunt double for Brent Spiner (uncredited) * Rudolph Willrich as Reittan Grax * Mark Wilson as Klingon High Council member (uncredited) * Ray Wise as Liko * Natalie Wood as Bailey (uncredited) Y * Harry Young as Tau Cygna V colonist (uncredited) nl:TNG Seizoen 3 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists TNG Season 3 Season 3